


bouquet

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kolivan's Double Dicks, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: The Blades' newest addition is a spitfire of an omega who's never spent significant time around alpha Galra before. His body seems to have taken what's supposed to be a gradual process of preparation for mating and undergone it in a matter of days, and to say he’s unhappy about it would be an understatement.Keith is wet constantly, squirming in his seat at meetings - Kolivan and the others can smell it, but are kind enough not to say anything - and his nipples have started to leak randomly throughout the day, raw and red and obviously swollen as his milk comes in.For a split second, Kolivan forgets himself and wonders how big of a litter he'd be able to sire on Keith.





	bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a fic [thread](https://twitter.com/favspacetwink/status/1117035708059926528) I started on twitter. The user who prompted it asked about a continuation, and it grew into this monstrosity of a fic. I... might've made this more kinky than they wanted, but I don't think they'll mind. ;)
> 
> There's a mention of oviposition but no actual oviposition in the fic, so I didn't tag it! Also didn't tag dubcon because there is negotiation of consent outside of heat/mating haze. This Keith is Galra with Galra genitals similar to a human vagina and clitoris.
> 
> Koliveith is.... hhh.... please enjoy

Keith sniffles, wiping away angry tears while keeping one hand firmly pressed over his chest as Kolivan ushers him inside his quarters.

"Don't cry, little one. It's perfectly natural."

"It's  _ embarrassing _ ," Keith hisses, uncovering the two wet spots on his white shirt.

Kolivan hums sympathetically. The Blades' newest addition is a spitfire of an omega who's never spent significant time around alpha Galra before; his body seems to have taken what's supposed to be a gradual process of preparation for mating and undergone it in a matter of days, and to say he’s unhappy about it would be an understatement.

Keith is wet constantly, squirming in his seat at meetings - Kolivan and the others can smell it, but are kind enough not to say anything - and his nipples have started to leak randomly throughout the day, raw and red and obviously swollen as his milk comes in.

Keith's shirt clings to them now, the fabric becoming soaked and semi-transparent halfway through their most recent meeting. It had taken everything in Kolivan’s power not to stare, primary hemipene twitching as a bright, fierce blush stained Keith’s cheeks.

His mouth is watering as he leads Keith to the bathroom and encourages him to hop up on the counter; Keith’s asked him to take a look, so that’s what Kolivan’s going to do. He has permission now. He pushes Keith's shirt up underneath his armpits and tries not to growl at the sight of his pert nipples, drops of milk beading at their tips.

"I never know when they're gonna - y'know," Keith grumbles.

He doesn't know what a potent sign of fertility that is, body working hard to prepare for multiple kits. For a split second, Kolivan forgets himself and wonders how big of a litter he'd be able to sire on Keith. He shakes his head, dispelling the thought - Keith is trusting Kolivan  _ as his leader _ to help him, not knock him up.

Kolivan hums. "Have you tried expressing them?"

"What? No. That would make it worse."

"If you perform it yourself on your own schedule, it won't happen randomly," Kolivan explains, patient as he strokes over Keith's hip.

Keith shudders. "I want - can you - like last time?"

Kolivan kisses his forehead, helpless with affection for their newest member. "Of course, little one."

He reaches up to lightly pinch one of Keith's nipples, growling low in his throat when Keith arches his back and gasps as milk trickles out. The counter is tall enough that Kolivan only has to bend down slightly to take the other nipple into his mouth, making sure to suckle and pull almost from behind the nipple, just like a kit would. Keith  _ keens _ and spreads his legs wide, head falling back to knock against the mirror; Kolivan groans at the sweet taste that bursts over his tongue.

The scent of Keith's arousal is so thick it's almost suffocating, especially when Keith reaches down and starts to rub at his cunt over the thick fabric of his pants; barely a minute into nursing at the omega's breast, Kolivan pulls off to ask, "Anything else you need, kit?"

Keith nods miserably and tugs Kolivan's free hand between his legs. Kolivan chuckles and slides his hand underneath the waistband, growling with delight when he discovers that Keith isn't wearing any underwear. His fingers slip through the abundant wetness practically pouring out of Keith's cunt and tweak his clit, thick and stiff from hormones.

The instinctive omega mating call Keith lets out in response is so heartfelt that Kolivan feels  _ both _ hemipenes twitch. Keith clutches at his back, breathing hard.

"There you go, I have you." He pushes one finger between Keith’s lips and up inside him, thick as a human cock, from what Keith's told him.

Keith gurgles out a little moan, cunt clenching around his finger. Kolivan adds another and watches as Keith cries out, his face crumpling as his body struggles to accommodate the intrusion. It does, because he’s a young omega – he was made for this.

Kolivan takes another pull from Keith's nipple.

"I'll take care of you, little one," he murmurs against his chest, fucking Keith on his fingers as the omega gasps. "I promise. Whenever you need this, just let me know."

He switches to the other nipple and curls his fingers with a squelch, slick running down his wrist.

Keith's desperate moans echo around the bathroom, milk spilling into Kolivan's mouth. Kolivan rumbles out a purr and pushes his fingers deeper.

Keith comes back to see him twice more that day alone.

xx

It takes two weeks of increasingly frequent requests from Keith before Kolivan starts to worry.

“I’m not sure if this is normal,” he admits to Antok after dinner one night.

“There hasn’t been an omega in the Blades in many deca-phoebs,” Antok reminds him. “It’s difficult to find precedent.”

Kolivan hums in acknowledgment. “I’m worried that soon he won’t be able to focus for more than a few hours at a time. He’s a hybrid - do you think he’ll eventually go into a proper heat?”

“It’s hard to know,” says Antok. “But if he gets heat-hazy he could end up jeopardizing missions.”

“And endangering himself,” Kolivan is quick to add.

Antok stares at him. He probably has an eyebrow raised, a judgmental expression on his face, but it’s hard to tell behind the mask. “Yes… that too.”

Kolivan huffs. “I don’t want this to get to the point where I have to dismiss him back to his former team.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” There’s a smirk in Antok’s voice. “There’s another option, you know.”

“What is it?” Kolivan asks. He’s not sure he’s going to like what he hears.

And he’s right.

“Give his body what it wants,” Antok says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

xx

“Nnnn,  _ fuck,  _ don’t stop-”

Kolivan hums, drawing off Keith’s engorged nipple despite his protests; Keith sobs and tugs harshly on his braid, trying to draw him back to his chest as his body ripples around Kolivan’s fingers.

Milk no longer drips from his teat – his nipple, Kolivan corrects himself mentally, if he starts thinking of them as teats then it’s all over – because Kolivan has sucked him dry.

“There’s none left, little one,” he murmurs, biting gently at the other nipple to confirm it’s all gone.

They’re on the couch in Kolivan’s quarters, Keith perched naked in his lap. All that smooth pale skin on display, Keith’s wild, dark hair sticking to his face with sweat – he’s come twice already on Kolivan’s fingers and he hasn’t shown any signs of being sated.

“I don’t care, I – I need more,  _ please,”  _ Keith begs, cunt squelching as he starts to fuck himself on Kolivan’s fingers.

Kolivan tsks. “Greedy, kit.”

He thinks about what Antok said and wonders if, perhaps, there isn’t some truth to it.

“I – I’m not–” Keith blushes and his hips stutter.

“Sure you are,” Kolivan chuckles. “Don’t be ashamed, it’s natural.”

Keith groans unhappily and buries his face in Kolivan’s shoulder, sharp little teeth nipping at his skin. “If it’s  _ natural  _ then why won’t you – fuck me, Kolivan, I’m serious, I know you want to…”

He wriggles and shifts his thighs, brushing against one of Kolivan’s cocks, both hard in his constricting uniform pants. Kolivan hisses at the pressure and how good it feels, digging his claws into Keith’s ass.

All Blade of Marmora members, Kolivan included, have undergone extensive training to withstand a variety of creative and agonizing torture techniques; Kolivan would gladly endure many of them right now over what Keith’s been doing to him for the past week, begging for Kolivan’s cock in addition to relief for his nipples every time he seeks him out.

“I’ve told you, not unless you want a belly full of kits,” he murmurs. “I won’t risk it, Keith.”

At the mention of kits, Kolivan literally  _ feels  _ Keith’s cunt flutter around his fingers. He sucks in a breath and rubs Keith’s clit with his thumb, unable to resist, coaxing another gush of wetness from him as Keith whines, sounding like a proper omega.

“Fuck,” Keith swears. “Fuck, fuck – what if I – what if I  _ do  _ w-want that?”

Oh, stars.

“Then I need you to ask me when you’re in your right mind,” Kolivan says, hoping his voice sounds somewhat firm.

“I’m gonna,” Keith slurs, grinding down on his fingers and brushing against both hemipenes once more. “I’m gonna ask you, that’s a fuckin’ –  _ promise, shit-” _

He cuts off as Kolivan curls his fingers and pushes on the spongy front wall of his cunt, making him quiver and gasp. Kolivan groans quietly and leans in to bury his nose underneath Keith’s ear, sucking lightly on the skin just over a scent gland. Keith’s soaking his hand now, like he’s been doing for weeks every time he’s come crawling to Kolivan for help, dripping with lust no matter where he is or what he’s doing.

His body is very obviously desperate to be bred by one or more of the alphas constantly surrounding him, and it’s slowly driving Kolivan out of his head.

“A promise, little omega?” he murmurs, thumbing Keith’s clit more firmly. Stars, by the end of this he’s going to become as helplessly addicted as Keith. “You want my kits?”

Keith laps at his neck and moans loudly, shuddering. “Yessss…”

Kolivan chuckles and fingerfucks him faster, faster, until he has Keith bouncing on the digits. Keith hiccups in pleasure and clings to him, sopping wet noises filling the room as he sinks his teeth into Kolivan’s shoulder.

“Need it,” Keith whines, still slurring, “need it so  _ bad,  _ oh  _ fuck,  _ I’m – I’m–”

He cuts off with a keen as his body contracts sharply around Kolivan’s fingers like it’s trying to milk a cock, legs shaking. Kolivan sucks in a breath and tries to hold him still with the hand on his ass, keeping his other hand moving as Keith gushes all over it with a guttural sound that travels up Kolivan’s spine and embeds itself in his hindbrain.

Kolivan holds Keith close as he comes down from his orgasm, both of them breathing hard. His cocks are straining in his pants, primary hemipene leaking from its tip, and Kolivan’s genuinely worried that just a little more friction might tip him over the edge into his own end.

He’s worried about other things, too. Kolivan’s getting slowly attached to the idea of giving Keith a litter of his kits regardless of the consequences, but Keith might not actually want to be bred up like an omega bitch. Even worse, perhaps, is that if Keith  _ does  _ want a litter, Kolivan’s not sure he’d be able to stop himself from giving him one.

Keith mouths at his shoulder and whimpers, squirming.

“Shh,” Kolivan soothes him automatically, rubbing over his back with the hand that’s not buried inside him. This little hybrid is going to be the death of him. “I’ve got you.”

xx

He breaks two days later when Keith brushes past him in the mess hall during breakfast and whispers, “I still want it.”

Kolivan tries to keep his face neutral, but his eyes widen and he tightens his grip on his sustenance tray as he scents the air; Keith smells aroused, but not overly so. Nowhere  _ near  _ as bad as he’s been the last few times he’s begged for kits, and coherent enough that he’s capable of making his own decisions.

He’s surprised Keith is choosing this – after all, the Blades raise kits communally, as is tradition for Galra, and Kolivan knows human child-rearing takes a very different approach – but perhaps he’s finally had enough of his fertile omega body calling the shots for him.

Kolivan reaches out and grabs Keith’s arm. “Come to my quarters tonight, then. 2100 hours.”

Keith whines quietly. The hairs on the back of Kolivan’s neck stand on end and several surrounding Blades glance over at them, eyes wide.

“Until then, I expect you to be professional at our meetings today,” Kolivan adds. “We have a full schedule.”

“I know,” Keith says with a frown.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to?”

Keith glares at him. “You don’t have to be a dick about it.”

Kolivan grips his arm harder. “Is that any way to speak to your alpha?”

Keith’s eyelids flutter and he mewls again, lower, looking shocked.

“Keith. I asked if you’ll be alright today.”

“I… I think so,” Keith stammers.

“You know to alert me if you aren’t,” Kolivan reminds him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Keith shivers. “I know, alpha.” Kolivan sucks in a breath as want surges through him. “Fuck. I – okay. I’ll see you at the first meeting.”

Kolivan lets Keith slide out of his grip, watches him leave the mess hall with his arms wrapped around his middle and his shoulders hunched. After one last glimpse of the ass he’ll be knot-deep in tonight, Kolivan blows out the breath he was holding and continues to the tray return.

It’s going to be a long day.

xx

The day ends up even longer than Kolivan anticipated.

It’s difficult for him to focus during their morning meetings. Kolivan never misses a beat, always responds and moves things forward as appropriate, but part of his mind is constantly focused on Keith, who is sitting halfway down the table but emitting a scent of desperation so increasingly strong that Kolivan calls for a break a half-hour earlier than scheduled once he sees the looks on some of his alpha lieutenants’ faces.

Keith looks embarrassed; it activates Kolivan’s protective instincts but, at the same time, he finds that he enjoys seeing Keith in this state.

He stays in his seat and calls Keith over to him before the hybrid can slink out of the room.

“What?” Keith asks, looking grumpy.

Kolivan arches an eyebrow. “You said you would be professional today.”

The blush on Keith’s cheeks deepens, the red-pink color so distinct from normal Galra purple that Kolivan can’t help but be captivated for a moment. “I – um – it’s not like I  _ tried  _ to get like this.”

“I know,” Kolivan says.

“I was gonna, um, run and go change,” Keith mumbles. He glances around and lowers his voice, mindful of the handful of Blades still milling about the room during the break. “My underwear is – they’re ruined, okay, I need a new pair.”

Kolivan makes a low noise and turns to the others. “Can I have a moment alone with Keith, please?”

“Yes, Leader,” they chorus, filing out of the room with smirks on their faces.

Keith tries to cover his face with his hands but Kolivan catches both his wrists and holds them gently, lovingly. “Don’t hide, sweetheart. It’s-”

“Natural, yeah, yeah, I know,” Keith grumbles. He sighs and relaxes a fraction in Kolivan’s grip. “God, I’m soaked.”

“Let me see,” Kolivan says.

He’s starting to get hard and the look of humiliation on Keith’s face is just making it worse. Stars, the things Kolivan wants to do to him.

“A-alpha,” Keith stammers. He glances toward the closed door as Kolivan releases his wrists. “I don’t – do I have to–”

“I’m going to help you,” Kolivan coaxes him, rubbing over his hip.

Keith reaches to undo the middle portion of his suit, but he’s still frowning. Kolivan helps Keith drag the suit pants down and growls lowly as his scent blooms even thicker in the meeting room; Keith grunts in frustration. “I told you, new underwear is what’s gonna help. I’m, like – dripping  _ through  _ them, Kolivan, it’s terrible–”

“No, little one,” Kolivan interrupts him. “This is how I want you.”

Keith gasps as Kolivan drags him into his lap, splaying his legs on either side of Kolivan’s thighs for balance. “Wh-what?”

Kolivan leans forward to touch his forehead against Keith’s, nuzzles their noses together with a purr as Keith whines.

“This means you’re healthy,” he explains, reaching between them to slip his hand underneath the waistband of Keith’s sopping briefs. “Your body’s getting you ready for multiple matings in anticipation of a full litter.”

He finds Keith’s clit with ease, so swollen it’s sticking out past his puffy folds, and gives it a little tweak as he finishes his sentence. Keith moans and collapses against him, still mostly dressed, and spreads his legs wider as Kolivan continues playing with him.

Kolivan smirks. It’s so easy to get him to surrender to his baser instincts like this; mere seconds ago Keith was hesitant to even take his uniform off, now he’s jerking his hips forward trying to get Kolivan’s fingers inside him.

“Please,” Keith whines, quiet but desperate. “Alpha, please.”

Kolivan shushes him, nuzzles his hair and breathes in his scent as he rubs through the dripping mess between Keith’s legs. Stars, he is wet; no wonder he soaked through his briefs. Keith really is going to make the perfect dam.

He glances over at the clock; only three minutes remain until their meeting is supposed to resume. Keith doesn’t seem to care about making it back to his quarters to change anymore.

_ “Alpha,”  _ Keith gasps when Kolivan dips a finger into his entrance, teasing.

Kolivan chuckles. “Keith, what’s the point in changing your underclothes if you’re just going to soak through them in an hour anyway?”

Keith’s face heats up against his shoulder and he makes a disgruntled noise.

“The break is almost over,” Kolivan tells him, pulling his fingers out of Keith’s briefs. Keith’s small grumbles turn into a wail of need; Kolivan feels bad about leaving him unfulfilled like this, and worse about the fact that it turns him on. “Shh, kit, I’ll clean you up.”

He extends the claw from his right forefinger and slices through both sides of Keith’s briefs, right by the jut of his hipbones. Keith gasps and sits bolt upright in his lap, looking down at himself in shock as Kolivan gathers up the soaked fabric and tugs it all out from between Keith’s thighs.

_ “Kolivan!” _

“What happened to alpha?” Kolivan deadpans. He makes several passes over Keith’s dripping cunt to wipe up the worst of his slick, making him somewhat presentable as he ruins the underwear further. “There you go.”

“B-but - but my uniform, I’ll-”

“It’s okay,” Kolivan says. He pats Keith on the ass and starts to tug his uniform pants back up after tucking the briefs into his own pocket. Keith makes a soft noise of protest and fits his hands over Kolivan’s but doesn’t do anything to stop him. “You’ll be more comfortable like this for a little while.”

“Yeah, until I soak through  _ this! _ And then what?”

Kolivan growls at the thought. “Then I’ll clean you up properly once we break for lunch.”

Once Keith is reluctantly settled back in his seat, Kolivan keys in the command to unlock the doors to the conference room. 

As meetings go, there have been more productive ones.

Although it’s not likely that  _ everyone  _ knows Keith’s panties are now safe in Kolivan’s pocket, Kolivan knows for a fact that everyone can smell Keith’s pre-mating scent all over him. Keith is very obviously in a daze, nipples visibly hard through his uniform even though he’s taken to wearing extra layers underneath, squirming restlessly every time it’s Kolivan’s turn to speak. 

He is so, so gorgeous - all the time, yes, but especially like this. Kolivan fights a low growl; they’re going to make  _ beautiful _ kits.

Antok manages to give Kolivan a meaningful look through his mask once it’s time for lunch. The room is full of motion, Blades stretching after the long period of being stationery, leaving for the mess hall, patting each other on the back after hearing about each other’s debriefs over the past hour - but Keith is staying absolutely still, like he’s been glued to his seat, eyes wide and darting around the room.

Kolivan smirks back at Antok and waves at him dismissively, both hemipenes starting to fill in anticipation. 

When the room is empty, Kolivan allows himself to look at Keith again. Keith… Keith does not look like he’s going to make it through the afternoon.

“Oh, little one.” 

Keith is beyond words; he mewls when he hears Kolivan’s voice and reaches up to rub at his nipples through his uniform. His eyes are huge and plaintive as he makes that noise again, a mating call if Kolivan’s ever heard one.

This time Kolivan is the one to get up, locking the doors with a remote command as he crosses to the other side of the large conference table. He coos low in his throat when he reaches Keith; once he’s close enough, he picks Keith up with both hands underneath his armpits, lifting him up into a heavily-assisted standing position. It’s telling that Keith doesn’t grumble about being handled like a kit, just continues to whine as he starts to paw at the front of Kolivan’s uniform.

Kolivan made a good-faith effort, but there’s no way they’re going to make it to 2100 hours. He’s never been this irresponsible in his life.

“Can you stand on your own?” he asks Keith.

Keith nods; Kolivan lets go of him, and he wobbles but stays upright.

“Good,” Kolivan says. “I’m going to let Antok know that neither of us will be coming to training today.”

It takes Keith a few seconds to comprehend the implication, but once he does, he whines enthusiastically and starts struggling out of his clothes. Kolivan takes out his communicator and spends a minute composing the message. By the time it’s sent and he’s focused back on Keith, the hybrid has stumbled out of his boots and the lower half of his uniform, intensifying his scent tenfold as Kolivan gets a glimpse between his legs.

“Oh, stars,” Kolivan mutters.

“I’m-” Keith’s voice cracks and he swallows hard. “I really need it. P-please. I’m sorry.”

Sticky strings of slick are clinging to his trembling thighs, spanning the distance between them and connecting to his leaking cunt. Kolivan has helped several full-blooded omega Galra through heats and he’s never seen anything like this; even as he watches, a bead of fluid drips slowly off one of his labia, dark and flushed with blood.

It’s…  _ exactly _ how Kolivan has always wanted Keith, in his darkest moments of shame. A growl rips from his throat, unbidden, and he grabs Keith by the hips and lifts him bodily up onto the conference table.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith keeps stammering.

He gasps and braces both hands behind him when Kolivan drags his hips to the edge of the table and spreads his legs wide.

“Never apologize for this,” Kolivan says, then drops to his knees.

“Kolivan!” Keith gasps.

Up close like this, Keith’s scent is absolutely intoxicating. All the times that Keith has trusted Kolivan with his body, Kolivan has never given him pleasure orally, only with the considerable girth of his fingers.

That’s about to change.

“Alpha,” Kolivan corrects him, rubbing his thumbs over Keith’s slippery inner thighs. Keith spreads his legs wider on instinct and trills out a cute little moan, thrusting his pussy even closer to Kolivan’s face like he’s presenting it. “Say it.”

Keith moans, then nearly shrieks when Kolivan leans in for the first lick of his clit, engorged and plump.  _ “Alpha!” _

Kolivan growls again and licks him more firmly, cocks aching as he tastes the future mother of his kits. Keith moans loudly and grabs a tuft of fur on Kolivan’s head as Kolivan traces over his cunt with his tongue, learning his body as he laps up his slick.

There’s  _ so much _ of it Kolivan can barely keep up, lapping sloppily all around his entrance and even darting his tongue out to the creases of Keith’s thighs. It’s thick, tart and sweet, pure heaven on his tongue as Kolivan goes back to nip at his clit; he shivers when Keith moans again and his cunt blurts out another glob of the sweet honey that Kolivan’s already addicted to.

If rumors are to be believed, Keith may taste even better once he’s knocked up. Kolivan can’t wait to find out.

“Alpha,” Keith gasps again, fingers tightening when Kolivan sucks lightly on his clit. “Alpha, oh my god…”

Kolivan purrs, spreads Keith open with his thumbs so he can lick his way down and push his tongue up inside Keith’s cunt, purring louder at the warm walls squeezing him. His mouth is better used in other places, though, so after a few lazy thrusts of his tongue that have Keith whimpering, Kolivan replaces it with two of his fingers and returns to tonguing at Keith’s clit, flicking and teasing it until Keith is grunting and bearing down in a small orgasm.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Keith groans, hips rocking. “Fuuuck, god, alpha, I need it.”

Kolivan nibbles on his clit and gets rewarded with a small shriek. He pulls back a moment later, licking his lips, and looks up at Keith; he looks  _ stunned,  _ body still clenching around Kolivan’s fingers as two wet patches grow on his uniform over his nipples. 

Best of all, his eyes have shifted to a more Galra appearance, as they sometimes do when Keith lets his baser instincts take over. Kolivan feels his primary hemipene twitch painfully and curls his fingers so he can see those Galra eyes widen.

“Such a pretty omega,” he murmurs, gaze flicking momentarily to the way Keith’s nipples poke through the fabric covering them. “I’m so lucky.”

“Yours,” Keith whines, unprompted. He throws his head back when Kolivan curls his fingers again. “Knock me up, holy  _ shit.” _

“Not here,” Kolivan says. He stands up and eyes Keith’s nipples, tugging his top up so he can assess the way they’re dripping. “Do you need help with these before we go?”

Keith frowns, still breathing hard. “Why do we have to go anywhere? You can fuck me right here.”

Kolivan chuckles. “You’ve never taken a Galran knot, have you, little one?”

“No.”

Stars, Kolivan can’t wait to be his first. “You’ll thank me later for moving us, then. You’re going to want to be somewhere comfortable.”

xx

When Keith’s eyes land on Kolivan’s primary hemipene for the first time, they widen in shock - perhaps at the appearance, perhaps at the size, Kolivan isn’t certain - but then glaze back over with lust within a few seconds.

He’s spread out on his back on Kolivan’s bed, pale skin gleaming in the low light. His nipples are dark red and puffy, dry for now since Kolivan nursed from him before bringing him here; the same can’t be said for his cunt, slippery and swollen just from the walk to Kolivan’s quarters from the conference room. Keith looks so uncomfortable that Kolivan feels confident in his decision to cancel their obligations for the rest of the day.

“Kolivan, come  _ on,”  _ Keith groans, rubbing over his clit before shamelessly hooking two fingers inside himself.

Kolivan swallows. Yes, definitely the right call.

Even through his heat-like haze, Keith visibly startles when Kolivan takes his underclothes fully off and reveals his other cock. “Wh- you have  _ two?” _

“Yes.”

“Is every alpha like you?”

Kolivan shakes his head. “I have my mixed lineage to thank.”

Keith pulls his fingers out of his pussy and leans up a little to explore Kolivan’s dicks with both hands. Kolivan hisses at the light pressure of his curious fingers, the warmth of his slick smearing on both of Kolivan’s shafts; he pets over Keith’s hair and tries to be patient with him, let him touch.

“One’s bigger,” Keith murmurs.

“Yes,” Kolivan says. “But that’s not the one you’re getting today.”

Keith  _ whines.  _ “Why not?”

Stars. Like even the primary hemipene isn’t bigger than anything Keith’s likely ever taken. “Because this one isn’t designed for fertilization,” Kolivan explains. 

Keith whines again. 

“I thought that was what you wanted, hmm, kit?”

“Yesss,” Keith hisses, starting to focus on the cock he now knows can give him a litter. He gives it a decadent stroke, all the way up and down, and Kolivan snarls quietly as long-dormant nerve endings burst to life.

“Good boy,” he murmurs.

Keith whimpers at that. Kolivan raises an eyebrow and files that information away for later as he gathers the young hybrid into his arms and settles over him.

As mating positions go, this one is a bit unorthodox for a traditional breeding, but Kolivan wants to see Keith’s face when he takes his cock for the first time.

“Oh, please,” Keith gasps when the head rubs over his soaked folds. “Oh, god,  _ please.” _

“Shh, little one.” Kolivan curls down to kiss his forehead, although he can’t stay like that because of their size difference. “I’ve got you.”

He reaches to help line up his primary hemipene with the entrance to Keith’s cunt, hungry and ready for him. His ovipositor won’t be used at all today, but if Kolivan keeps a consistent angle and doesn’t withdraw too far on his thrusts, it will slide over Keith’s clit as Kolivan fucks him.

The searing warmth of Keith’s pussy is overwhelming as it starts to envelop Kolivan’s cock. Kolivan watches Keith’s face carefully, compartmentalizing and tucking away his own pleasure for the time being to focus on how Keith is feeling; his eyes, still Galra-appearing, cross slightly as Kolivan pushes further inside, and a sweet omega trill falls from his lips as he’s stretched, his body agonizingly tight around Kolivan’s cock.

“Fuck -  _ fuck-” _

Kolivan shushes him again.

By the time Kolivan is fully sheathed inside, the underside of his ovipositor is drenched in Keith’s slick, rubbing minutely against Keith’s clit every time one of them breathes or shifts. Keith is still whimpering, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, gorgeous and overwhelmed as his body finally gets a taste of what it’s been crying out for.

Kolivan allows himself a moment to bask in how good Keith feels, pussy clinging to him, sloppy and hot. Only a moment, though, because then Keith starts to squirm and his whimpers grow louder and Kolivan knows it’s time to start mating him properly.

Keith wails and arches his back as Kolivan starts to thrust, gripping his hips tightly. 

Kolivan feels like he’s dreaming, the way that the minutes slip by and the sounds surround him. He chances a glance in between them at one point, eager to see himself splitting Keith open, but his gaze gets caught on Keith’s stomach, where Kolivan can see the bulge of his cock poke through every time he bottoms out.

He snarls loudly and lifts Keith’s hips up off the bed so he can pound into him harder, feeling savage and never wanting this to end. Keith keens at the rough treatment, eager, and starts to play with his own nipples, which have begun leaking milk once more.

The sounds coming from between them are obscene, Keith’s cunt squelching lewdly with every thrust inside as his clit is rubbed relentlessly by Kolivan’s ovipositor, spilling slick onto the sheets like a good omega. Stars, he’s beautiful like this, every facial expression searing itself into Kolivan’s brain; Kolivan was right to take him like this instead of from behind. As much as he wants to press Keith’s face into the sheets and pound into him like the eager omega bitch he is, there will be time for that later.

Keith pinches his nipples and groans, rocking his hips as best he can. “Yes -  _ fuck  _ yes, like that-”

Kolivan growls as he feels his knot start to plump up - it’s sooner than he had hoped, but it’s not surprising given Keith’s overwhelming scent and perfect body that’s been teasing him for weeks.

“Are you ready, little one?” he murmurs, sucking in a breath as Keith’s cunt flutters around him. “Ready to be bred?”

Keith moans _.  _ “Please please please, I - oh my god,  _ please-” _

Kolivan groans as Keith’s scent gets even sweeter, pussy gripping him hungrily. He’s going to breed Keith until it takes, get as big a litter on him as he can - fuck his sweet little bitch full and round with his kits-

He snarls as his knot expands to its full size, catching inside Keith’s pussy and plugging him up tight. Keith wails and starts to come as soon as he’s been knotted, like it’s instinct, his back arching even further as his nipples spurt in little pulses that pool in his collarbone. Kolivan can’t do anything but come too with the way Keith’s body is milking him, balls twitching as he fills his omega with his seed.

A few minutes slip by like that, with Kolivan lost in his orgasm and Keith whimpering and squirming on his knot. With Keith’s back arched like this, it’s even more obvious when the amount of come Kolivan’s spilling inside him starts to distend his abdomen the slightest bit, pushing his belly out from his thin frame. It’s the most obscene thing Kolivan’s ever seen and it doubles the force of his orgasm as he groans, rubbing his hands over Keith’s stomach. 

“Thank you,” Keith breathes, his eyes still closed.

The relief in his voice is so thick it feels tangible.

“Don’t thank me yet, little one,” Kolivan murmurs, hips jerking minutely. “We’re not done.”

 

_ Four Months Later _

“Do you want more?” Kolivan asks.

He’s teasing, of course. He knows Keith is rarely able to speak when he’s like this.

Kolivan cradles Keith’s gravid belly lovingly and rolls his hips, seating his cock deeper in Keith’s ass and his ovipositor deeper in his dripping cunt. Keith groans, a deep guttural sound of completely uninhibited pleasure, and claws at the sheets, pushing his ass back for more.

He gets it when Kolivan slides his hand down and thumbs at Keith’s thick clit, coming with a shriek at the triple stimulation even though Kolivan’s barely moving inside him. Kolivan hisses happily as both hemipenes are massaged.

When he puts his hand back on Keith’s bump, he can feel the kits moving. Kolivan rumbles out a purr and starts to gently thrust, stroking Keith’s belly to say hello to his litter as he fucks their dam. 

_ “Ungh,  _ yes, I -  _ nnnh.”  _

Keith is incoherent.

Kolivan hopes Antok is leading the morning briefing well in his absence, although lately he’s been too addicted to Keith’s body to care as much as he should. How can he, when Keith’s claws tear at the sheets every time he’s stuffed to the brim, Kolivan’s hips smacking against his ass as the omega -  _ his  _ omega - takes every inch of both his cocks?

Perhaps one day Kolivan will discover an answer, but until then, he has a bitch to satisfy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink)! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
